The present invention relates to work piece supports and, in particular, to a multi-section saw horse assembly wherein multiple wing sections disassemble, fold and store within a primary support section and wherein the multiple sections can be deployed in a variety of support configurations.
Work piece supports have been constructed in a variety of designs for a variety of applications. Sawhorses are one type of support commonly used by carpenters and home handypersons for woodworking, new construction and remodeling projects. These supports typically provide pairs of A-shaped legs that support an intermediate runner. The individual sawhorses are commonly constructed to stack on each other for storage or transport.
Most typically sawhorses are constructed with rigid legs to prevent against collapse. Some hinged designs fold flat. Some designs provide end brackets that accept lengths of 2×4 stock. Some designs provide a rail piece that accepts rollers and/or tool holders, for example, a miter saw, router etc.
Varieties of table top supports also exist that provide horizontal sections that separate and the peripheral edges of which can be drawn together to clamp and contain work pieces or tools. The table surfaces can also act as a sawhorse. The support legs may fold such that the table assembly folds generally flat for transport or storage.
The present invention was developed to provide a hybrid sawhorse assembly that disassembles, stacks and stores into a compact, self-carry package and accommodates a wide-variety of support configurations. The assembly includes one primary section and a pair of wing sections. The sections provide bi-axially hinged legs. The wing section legs fold substantially flat, store with the primary section and are restrained such that a leg provides a handhold for transport.